I didn't sign up for this crap
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: The first two years of Hogwarts were ok, certain incidents aside, Harry had decided for himself. What was NOT ok was being dragged into an entirely new game of chicken with his future as collateral. Against his will at that! How will Harry fare in this new duality of danger from magical creatures AND Midas Entrés trying to better their futures by destroying his? Rating will change


**A/N: Hello wonderful readers, its your favorite interdimensional demon and I am back with a brand new story challenge to breath life into. Considering the ambiguity that comes about within the Financial Districts as the result of losing a Deal is always different and how archaically ancient the magical society of Britian is I thought this was a pretty good idea to give its fifteen minutes of fame so to speak and see if it becomes something. Lets get on with the show and introduce the rules, Challenge credit goes to Wrath of The Sun Deity.**

 _Midas was a strange place. None knew anything about it, except for the fact that it just was. It had seemingly appeared overnight in the major countries of the world, albeit with different names. In Japan, it was simply known as the Financial District. In America, it was El Dorado._

 _But for Britain, it was simply known as Midas, the City of Riches._

 _Whoever was lucky enough to be allowed into it could amass a vast fortune just by dueling other Entres. The only catch is the collateral that every person agrees to. It's not money, but their very lives that are held by the bank._

 _And it's not even their physical bodies that most would immediately assume. No... the city holds their very life. Should they win a duel, their future is changed to match it. Should they lose, it changes to match it._

 _Should they go bankrupt, then god help those poor fools._

 _So what happens when the Boy-Who-Lived is drawn into this brutal, dangerous, wonderful, world? If he thought magic was amazing, then he would be stumped by the city made of riches._

* * *

So anyone who has seen Control knows what I'm talking about. It was an amazing show, one that made me glad to see it.

* * *

 **Non-Optional-Rules**

* * *

1: Starts off with Canon Harry, meaning everything up to a certain point played out how it did in the books.

2: When he enters Midas, he is immediately thrown into a duel, much like how the first and second episode of the anime went.

3: His asset is a hot female.

4: With every win and loss, his future and past are changed to show his status. This is the danger of Midas, where losing is not an option.

5: Harry will still be friends with Hermoine and Ron until his first loss, where his past is changed to make it that he never met them on the train. Instead, he is friends with Draco and so on.

6: He needs to be hesitant about using his asset as a weapon, though it doesn't last long as she helps him to see that she is just a representation of his fortune and future. That doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings.

* * *

 _ **Pairing**_

* * *

Harry x Asset: This is not up for debate. That is the pairing should anyone take this challenge up.

* * *

 _ **Forbidden**_

* * *

Nothing is forbidden really, as it can all change should Harry win or lose a duel. That is what would make this story so good.

There is just one thing, Harry can not like Ginny, at all. She is still an annoying B*itch in my mind. Plus... her name sounds like a foot disease.

* * *

Despite his best attempts to remain stoic Harry couldn't help the grimace that marred his feafures as the express barreled its way towards Hogwarts for his third year of school. He should have been excited but with the heavy lingering presence of the bank card in his pocket he found his enthusiasm not just tanked but left to die.

 **'What crawled up your ass and died? You haven't said a word to me in a week!'**

Harry briefly looked down grimacing even more deeply. He knew she was there within his Midas Bank card and ultimately she was not at fault for what happened. He was. Naïvety had cost him the first deal after finding himself suddenly in Midas after he returned to London from his fiasco ridden second year. How he got there was a mystery to him that to this day he couldn't answer. The only clue he had was being met by a young man with paper pale skin, golden colored eyes, aqua blue hair and dressed in a tuxedo with cape & top hat. "Its not you Maya" he said looking back to the window where the rains outside raged. "I was thinking about the Deal in Midas."

Within her space inside of the Midas Bank card Maya frowned to her. Compared to other Assets she was relatively plain looking if you discounted the succubi like wings from her back and the spade like tipped tail that poked out from just about her butt. With long honey blonde hair, purple eyes, long legs thats seemed to go on for days, a sizeable bust to make most women green with envy and a tan that made it seem like she was more in line to be spending her an American beach than the dreary chilly highlands of Scottland. **'I told you to take it seriously and let me fight'** she said with a glare aimed up at where she figured Harrys head was. With her card being laid in his pocket she wasn't too happy either.

"I get that now." The monotone of his words surprised even Harry. "Michael even warned me before my card appeared and you were given life to take it seriously. That there were consequences to any foolish actions I make in the city" he muttered as the sound of knocking on the door sounded before the door slid ope

"Harry you in there? We been searching all the cabins- Oh, you are in here."

Harry looked over and spotted his _friend and housemate_ Draco Malfoy looking at him weirdly. That had been his cost for his being so naïve about not taking the Deals in Midas as seriously as they were warranted. For his loss he never met Hermoine and Ron on the express during first year. He never became friends with Ron or Hermoine. He wasn't sorted into Gryffindor but Slytherin. "I've had a lot on my mind from the summers events Draco. You'll have to pardon my desire for silence and solitude" he said with a tone that said he would have the solitude he desired. "I'll meet up with you, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Theodore in the hall during the feast but I would kindly ask as your friend you respect that."

Draco frowned noticing something entirely off and wrong with Harry. Sure the boy was weird in his own right but Harry had always been the reserved one of their little group. His opinion was given when it was most impactful and only then otherwise he was more silent than a Ravenclaw during the year end Final Exam review periods. Harrys eyes were easily the most cold and calculating out of the entire goup, even more so than Daphne Greengrass herself, that most of Slytherin had taken to calling him Hades after he had cut so many people from different houses down with poison coated words that the weaker constitution ones left crying and it didn't faze him one bit. "Harry-"

"Begone and I will join the group during the feast" Harry said with a narrowed gaze. He watched Draco leave with a moments pause and what seemed like concern for him flash in the blondes blue eyes before he was completely gone. A tired sigh left his lips as his eyes closed. Why... Why did this have to be his reality now?

Within her space Maya frowned feeling the frustrations of her Entré. She didn't understand the boy at all. He placed a big deal on connections with people and yet he was acting like this with a supposed friend? **'What the hell is wrong with you? You made such a big deal to me about friends and the like when you were in the Deal but you treat blondie like hes scum on shoe'** she said with a scowl.

"Its a long story Maya. He and I might be 'friends' now...but it wasn't always that way. This friendship between him and I is a result of my hampering you during the Deal. Its a direct consequence of losing" Harry with a sigh. He pulled the Midas Bank card out and flashed the face across the glass allowing the succubi appearing young woman to move around slightly more than her little pocket inside the sun logo of the Bank emblem.

 **'Explain it to me then! You've been a mess this whole week ignoring me and quite frankly its pissed me the hell off! Like it or not we are a team Harry James Potter. I am representative of your future and you are my Entré. I fight for you to secure a better future for us both and I cannnot fight an effective battle with an emo little edge lord like you being in a depressive tail'** Maya said glaring darkly at Harry with her hands on her hips.

Harry glared back, his eyes as hard as chips of dull jade. "The last two years of my life never happened is the point. Before I was pulled into this sick game by whatever power that be decided my already messed up life needed another curve ball, I had a modicum of happiness in an otherwise bleak existence. I had friends I was happy to say I chose. I was in a house at my school that I was happy to be in" he shot back closing his eyes. "And my naïvety cost me that when I lost that first Deal I was automatically put into after Michael handed my Midas Bank card. I never met the friends I practically called family. I never got the chance to befriend them. I was put into the house opposite of my ideals and beliefs with the one person I can't stand as my 'friend'." His eyes snapped open dangerously sharp as his glare intensified at Maya.

Maya scowled noticing the dark aura around Harry grow darker with every statement. Being an Asset she didn't understand why this whole concept of having 'friends' was important to him. Everyone involved in the comings and goings of Midas was in it for themselves, they wagered their very futures for not just money but the chance to write a better future for themselves. As the saying went 'Its just business' and thats all it was in Midas, business. Everyone was looking out for number one, themselves. Some people might have interests that are similiar or match up but it was business too, not friendly goodness out of your heart dealings. **'That doesn't excuse the way you've treated me.'**

"Nor does it excuse the way you treated me in turn" Harry countered closing one eye slowly. "Coming to terms with realizing just how much of my world is on the line.. Its a lot to take in. And you are right, it doesn't make the way I treated you right. You tried to warn me and I didn't listen & it got me in this position. I'm sorry."

Maya eyed her Entré before she knelt down so she and Harry were eye level with each other. For a long moment their gazes remained locked until she seemed to find what she was looking for. Harry wasn't being spiteful to her just to be spiteful, he was beating himself up for his own pitfalls. He was overwhelmed and angry above all else. **'How about a truce then? Start fresh'** she suggest offering her hand like she was offering a handshake. Despite being physically unable to do so the sentiment was clear.

Harry was silent before he nodded slowly pressing his palm flat to the glass window. "Agreed. We'll need fo prepare for the next Deal. To prevent more damage being done to our future" he said with a quiet tone as the express entered a tunnel bathing the room darkness.

 **'Trust in me Harry and I promise you that our future will only become bigger & brighter' **Maya said adjusting her hand slightly so her hand pressed against his on the glass.

"Considering you're the only person I can wholly trust right now I'm holding you to that Maya" Harry said as his other closed leaving his senses in equal darkness to tbe actual dark that filled the cabin.

 **'I know.'**

* * *

A/N: cut and print. Mayble this'll turn into something, maybe it won't. We'll see won't we ladies and gents? Next chapter, if there is one depending on the support it does or doesn't get, year three begins and we get a flash to see just how badly Harrys Deal went to have years one and two to be completely rewritten


End file.
